A Squib
by Iniysa
Summary: Amy Potter, first daughter of Harry and Ginny Potter, a squib?


A Squib

By: Lauren Freeman (Iniysa)

Summer: Amy Potter, first daughter of Harry and Ginny Potter, a squib?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters. I am making no money off this story.

Notes: This was written for my transfigurations homework at: Hidden Scrolls. 

A Squib

By: Lauren Freeman (Iniysa)

Ginny looked down at her large bulging stomach with a smile. A week from now she would have her first baby with Harry, she was the happiest person in the world. They had married a month after she graduated; now a year later they were expecting a beautiful, perfectly healthy baby girl. Ginny sat down, her back and feet were killing her. Okay so her feet had hurt for a while now but her back seemed to have gotten worse throughout the day. It was now evening and Harry was do home form school; everyone was surprised when Harry announced at his graduation he was not going to be an Auror.

He had gotten awesome OWLS, even though he spent a good amount of time in the Hospital Wing that year after being kidnapped by Voldemort three times, the last time Voldemort was finally defeated. Harry announced he was sick of fighting the dark and wanted to do something different, Harry was now studying at a Muggle university to become a Movie Director. Ginny had no idea how he decided he wanted to do that, and truth be told Harry did not really know how he made that decision either, really.

There was a sharp pain and splash on the floor below Ginny. With wide eyes, Ginny looked down at the floor, then gasped as another pain hit.

"Hey Ginny, I'm home!" Harry called.

"Harry! My water just broke!" Ginny called back. Harry was there in an instant.

Harry looked down at his newborn baby with a smile, only three hours old Harry was already in love. Harry had never felt this kind of connection before. A bond that could only be found between father and daughter. Ginny lay asleep in the bed next to the chair Harry was sitting in.

"Hey there Amy." Harry whispered. The infant just stared at her father giving a blink every once in awhile.

"She's so beautiful." A soft voice spoke beside Harry. He looked up at his now awake wife.

"I know." He agreed.

"Who do we have here?" A voice spoke from the doorway. Ron walked in his whole family coming in after him among them his wife Hermione. She had just found out she was pregnant with there first child.

"I called Dumbledore, McGonagall and Lupin, they are on there way now." Hermione smiled. Harry himself had not even called Ron but thirty minutes ago. He did not have time; Ginny had gone into labor extremely quickly. Harry nodded as he passed Amy over to Hermione who passed her on. She began to scream the minute she left Harry's arms. For a minute, Harry looked panicked and was about to take her back before Ginny grabbed his arm. He calmed immediately to her touch.

"We just heard!" Lupin smiled just in time to have the screeching Amy passed to him.

"She's adorable." Lupin smiled.

"She looks like Lily." Dumbledore said taking the infant.

"She's beautiful, I can't wait for her to come to school." McGonagall said, before blowing bubbles on the little girls belly. Ginny smiled as the infant was passed down to her. She only nodded.

"Mommy, look what I found in the couch!" Seven years old, Amy Potter said running in wand waving.

"Amy, where did you find it?" Ginny asked.

"In the couch. The couch is pink again, I think the twins got a hold of it." Amy said still waving it around.

"Yes well that would not surprise me. Now stop waving that around before you accidentally do a spell." At this, Amy sobered, her eyes filling with tears.

"What's wrong Amy?" Ginny asked.

"I-I can't do magic, I tried everything. Nothing happened, not even a spark!" She sobbed running into her mothers' arms.

Ginny looked worried but did not let her daughter see it. "Oh honey, you may just not be able to use my wand." Ginny prayed this was the reason, but something always felt different about Amy, Harry had felt it the day she was born. Ginny had refused to believe him until now.

"But, what if I'm a-a squib!" Amy squealed. "Mommy, I don't want to be a squib. I want to go to Hogwarts, like you and daddy." Ginny didn't get to reply, she and Harry had, had five children and they were all coming down to the kitchen to see what all the commotion was about at the same time. Amy quickly wiped her tears away before plastering a smile on her face.

"Don't worry about it." Ginny whispered, before Erin the second oldest at six walked in.

"Happy birthday to you!" The loud group sang as Amy blew out eleven candles. Grinning from ear to ear, she looked at her nine brothers and sisters with a grin before Tina the five-year-old yelled 'Cake!' Amy cut it while Harry and Ginny passed large pieces of the marble chocolate, strawberry, vanilla cake around as well as ice cream that turned to what ever flavor the person going to eat it wanted it to be.

"Mum, would this be the day I would get my acceptance letter to go to Hogwarts?" Amy whispered. It was now evening. Ginny only nodded. The two had spent the last four years talking about options, Harry wanted all of his kids to have at least the basic knowledge of Muggle studies so all there children went to Muggle primary school, they would stop when it was time for Hogwarts. Spells were cast so that none could accidentally let the fact that magic was real slip out. Most of the kids played a Muggle sport as well as Jr. Quidditch. Amy herself played Soccer rather well. (Football in England. The game with the white, black spotted ball)

"Well then, I guess we'll know for sure then in a few hours." Amy responded. She wanted to be a witch but had long accepted the possibility of it not happening and therefore had a plan to become an actress or professional soccer player. Instead of going to Hogwarts she would continue to going to Muggle School, she had tons of friends there already, anyway.

The letter did not come. The next day a ministry worker knocked and it was made official, Amy Potter was a squib, something that made the papers immediately. Amy sighed as she took the Daily Prophet to her room and placed it in her keepsake box, this was the official notice that the first heir of Harry Potter had no magical talent. It was also the start of a new life none of her siblings would have a chance to embark upon. Judging by the fact that they had all accidentally done something or another with or without a wand in the house.

Amy smiled, this was what was supposed to happen, the Muggle world needed someone like her, she new it. And someday she would be famous and not for being the daughter of her father or for being the Potter Squib as she would be forever deemed and placed in history books. She smiled a both happy and sad smile, a new chapter in her life had just begun.

End


End file.
